eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:The Shadow Odyssey
:The Shadow Odyssey is also known as LU50. For the complete patch notes, see LU50 The Shadow Odyssey is the fifth expansion for Everquest 2, released on 18th of November 2008. It contains content intended for levels 50-80. The expansion also gives access to all previous released expansions and adventure packs. Getting to the new overland zone The expansion introduces a new overland zone, Moors of Ykesha, which can be accessed by an airship from the D.I.R.T.Y. camp in The Sinking Sands. There is also a Sorcerer spire and a Druid ring , north and south end, respectively, on the Dropship Landing Zone where the airship docks. Zones Persistant group instances Located in Moors of Ykesha Ruins of Guk - Take the balloon from Firmroot Moot to the Entrance of Guk (level 80+) * The Ruins of Guk: Halls of the Fallen aka Upper Guk (moderate) * The Ruins of Guk: The Lower Corridors aka Lower Guk (moderate to hard) * The Ruins of Guk: Ykesha's Outer Stronghold aka Guk Stronghold (hard) The Void (level 80+) * Obelisk of Ahkzul (easy) - Upper Moors of Ykesha, path leading south from U.J.L. * Anchor of Bazzul (moderate) - Upper Moors of Ykesha in the Innothule Swamp * Palace of Ferzhul (hard) - Lower Moors of Ykesha on top of the Brokenskull Rock Located in The Commonlands near the Hidden Canyon griffon tower Scales from level 50 to 80 * Befallen: Cavern of the Afflicted (easy) * Befallen: Halls of the Forsaken (moderate) * Befallen: Necrotic Asylum (moderate to hard) Located in Everfrost within the tunnel introduced in LU47 Scales from level 50 to 80 * Miragul's Phylactery: Scion of Ice (easy) * Miragul's Phylactery: The Anathema (easy to slightly moderate) * Miragul's Phylactery: The Crucible (moderate) Located in Lavastorm head left after the first tunnel Scales from level 50 to 80 * The Deep Forge (easy) * Najena's Hollow Tower (easy to moderate) Located in Loping Plains inside a crypt in the Somborn Cemetary Scales from level 70 to 80 * Evernight Abbey (easy) * Mistmyr Manor (easy to moderate) * Ravenscale Repository (moderate to hard) Located in Fens of Nathsar Level 80+ * Veksar: The Sunken Theater (easy to moderate) - In the Lake of Ill Omen * Nu'roga (easy to moderate) - Just inside the Mines of Nurga * Emperor Atrebe's Laboratory: The Fabled City of Kor-sha (moderate to hard) - Sokokar from Omen's Call Persistant raid instances (sorted by difficulty of first named mob) * Tomb of the Mad Crusader same entrance as Befallen: Cavern of the Afflicted * Palace of the Ancient One same entrance as Palace of Ferzhul * Ykesha's Inner Stronghold same entrance as The Ruins of Guk: Ykesha's Outer Stronghold * Zarrakon's Abyssal Chamber entrance from crypt in Loping Plains Cemetary Features The Shadow Odyssey Feature Set: * New Zones: Journey through more than 20 new zones, including the new overland zone, Innothule Swamp. * Dungeon Adventures: Experience nostalgic EverQuest dungeon themes, such as Najena, Mistmoore and The Sebilisian Empire, and adventure through more than 18 goal-based dungeons, such as Ruins of Guk and Befallen. * Achievement Point: An achievement level cap increase to 200 that offers new achievements for class-specific lines. * Dungeon Delving: A new mission system for players to replay content with new and different experiences. * New Signature Quest -- The Shadow Odyssey * Heritage Quests: Six new quests with unique rewards being added. * Shard Reward System: A new, mysterious group of erudites with powerful new armor and equipment will barter for void shards earned during players' encounters * Epic Tales: Stories told through battles with dozens of new creatures and hundreds of new quests. * New Deities: Rodcet Nife and Anashti Sul are introduced into Norrath. * Access to All Previous Content: Includes all previous expansion packs and adventure packs. * Legends of Norrath: Includes strategic online trading card game, digital starter deck and booster pack. * New Plundered furniture Tradeskilling For new crafting related stuff included in TSO see TSO Tradeskill Timeline References * SOE Official Forums